Hunter
by dreamerlovesjacob
Summary: Peter always thought he loved Caspian, but now that Edmund is missing, will his mind change about Caspian?
1. Chapter 1

Second story, don't own anything. Please don't leave nasty comments!! Inspired by the song Hunter by Dido.

*********************************Hunter***************************************

_With one light on, in one room, _I always thought I loved Prince Caspian since the first moment I saw him. After the war, Susan, Lucy, Edmund, and I stayed in Narnia. After about two months, I felt something strange towards Ed.

_I know you're up, when I get home. _

I didn't know that everyone, even X(1), saw that Ed loved me, and saw in my eyes that I was starting to love him back.

_With one small step, upon the stair, _

One day Ed went missing. I was so scared that I ran and yelled everywhere and at everyone. Susan corned me and told me to stop. Only did I know latter that I had a crazy look in my eyes.

_I know your look, when I get back_

X told me I was being silly and he was somewhere, like the harbor, and his men would look for him. I went back to my room and well asleep at once.

_If you were a king up there on your throne,Would you be wise enough to let me go?For this queen you think you own_

Days, Months, and even a year passes, but I do not notice. I don't leave my room or talk to any one. I eat very little and do not remember a lot during this time.

_Wants to be a hunter again, I want to see the world alone againTo take a chance on life again...so let me go_*********************************************************************

So… Should I write the next chapter? R& R please. I will finish the song …_**if**_ I write more


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I was late! Oh, if I finish the song, I will use different songs! I changed p. too!

************************************************************************************************************************************************

_The unread book, and painful look, _Edmund sighed. 'To this day he has been gone a year. It was not _**his**_ fault that Caspian hated him! Well… maybe a little bit. Ok… a lot, but that did not matter. The dude was W-E-R-I-D! Edmund sighed again. He missed Peter more than anything.' The cold north winter wind decided to blow at that moment. Edmund shivered. He hated the cold.

_The unread book, and painful look, _

Peter was locked in his room… _**again! **_Caspian had locked him in. For some strange reason, Caspian thought that he would run away, and look for his brother. Peter rolled his eyes and snorted, lost in thought. The same wind that hit Edmund a few seconds age hit Peter. Peter looked out his open window. Then it started to snow.

_The TV's on, the sound is down,_

Edmund looked at the trees and his little hut. 'For a year now…' he thought. Edmund loved his hut, but sometimes (like now) it was just to cold, or to hot, or just not right. Only Lucy knew were he was, and sometimes stopped by. He had always like Susan better, but she was married. Edmund shivered again. Then he smiled, glad that (even thou it was snowing) that everything was beautiful around him.

_One long pause, then you begin, _

When Peter fell asleep in the extra large bed, he did not know. However, he did know when he woke up. You see, he woke up because he got sick. Caspian smiled. He had poisoned Peter's food. He knew that Peter would be sick for the rest of winter. His thorn in his side. Peter was everything, but Peter did not love him anymore. As if Peter thought, it was a fling. Caspian cracked his knuckles. He was very mad.

"_Oh look what the cat's brought in"_

Lucy was scared. Last time she went to see Edmund, he had a terrible cold. Then she came back and found out that Peter had the same thing, but no one else. She was very smart, but worrying abut two brothers (one in the freezing cold) was really too much for her. Susan was doing nothing to help, since she was a "proper" lady. That made Lucy laugh, but Peter's coughing stop her.

_If you were a king up there on your throne,Would you be wise enough to let me go?For this queen you think you own,_

Edmund and Peter both smiled, even though they were in two very different places. Even thou the cold that they both shared. They missed each other, but they both new they would be together soon!

_Wants to be a hunter again, I want to see the world alone againTo take a chance on life again...so let me go, Let me leave_

_************************************************************************************************************************************************_

My longest yet, I am getting better!


End file.
